


TAKEITSLOW

by sp00kykira



Category: Twenty One Pilots, heathens - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kykira/pseuds/sp00kykira
Summary: "I deserve this." Tyler says.He just wants God to listen.





	1. Hear Me Now

“Dear God? Why am I different? I mean, I know I’m messed up, but, why?” He always felt a little deranged, Tyler did, he felt distant as if he hadn’t found his purpose or was brought into the world without a purpose to abide by. He knew something was definitely wrong with him. Otherwise he would’ve had a conscience to stop him from his troublesome behaviour, he wouldn’t have been standing in court being pleaded guilty, four people would still be alive today, and he wouldn’t be sitting in a cell living in strict conditions he can’t handle.

He did have an excuse. He was heart-broken, suffering paranoia and a heck-of-a-lot of insecurities, it made him mad. Crazy in fact.

Let’s take a step back to last year when Tyler had just turned seventeen, he had a boyfriend at this point in time named Chris. Tyler thought Chris was everything to him and it all fit so perfectly. Tyler was wrong. Chris wasn’t a bad guy, he treated Tyler with care. He would always call Tyler in the morning to check on him, stay up at 3am when Tyler was fearful, call every night and hang up as he heard Tyler’s sleeping breaths, sit by the window and watch the rain as he knew Tyler loved the rain whilst listening to the crackling radio playing Celine Dione. Chris wasn’t a threat to Tyler. And Tyler knew that.

_Tap Tap_

“Come on, Tyler.” His cell doors screech as they open, it made his face scrunch up and his ears curl. He hated that sound of scraping metal. It made his mouth water, taste like metal.

“Breakfast,” the two guards grab him up from his bunk “it’s your favourite!”

“It’s the same three meals every day.” Tyler grunts almost inaudibly “Yet you eat it every day, so you must like it.” One of the guards pats his back. He flinches. “If I refused to eat then I’d get in trouble, I don’t have a choice, not here.”

He stirs the slop around and around, he’s already gone past the phase of wondering what the hell is actually in this slop he’s eating, but they don’t give them anything else to eat so there’s not a choice really. “I guess I deserve this anyway.” He mutters under his breath, “After all, I did kill people.” He sighs. And the question he asked God comes to mind again, why is he messed up? Was it God’s intentions to make him the world’s cruelty? ‘ _Why’_ was the word always floating in his mind.

A guard stood on Tyler’s table clanging two metal pans together, making Tyler flinch “Attention all inmates.” All inmates including Tyler rise and give all attention to the guard. “We have new arrivals coming this evening, meaning there will be a cell check.” The inmates around share a mixture of noises and most weren’t happy. “Quiet! Some of you will be moving cells; some of you will have a new inmate in your cell and the others may be lucky enough to stay the same. If anyone is to hesitate, there will be consequences.” Tyler grips his neck.

 

-

 

“Dear God. We are getting new inmates; I suppose you already know that. I’d like to know if I get to share my cell, and if I do, would he be nice?” Tyler kneels, arms on the bunk, hands together in prayer. “I mean, I’m finding out this afternoon whether I am sharing or not, but I need an immediate sign. Talk to me, please.” He waits. Nothing. He sighs. “I deserve this.”

 

-

 

All inmates are gathered in the dining hall. It’s the afternoon. Tyler’s hand hovers up to his neck as he holds his neck in worrisome. He didn’t think of it as a habit.

“We will call out the names of inmates who will have to share with the new arrivals.”

Names and names and names are called, Tyler’s beginning to grab his neck more often and heavily gulp. Why? Again, why?

“Joseph, Tyler.”

His hands grip tighter around his neck. He’s killed people, four people, what if he kills on prison grounds? Surely he’d be restrained?

 

-

 

The prison bus has arrived; the breaks were so incredibly worn that the screech could’ve been heard for miles, Tyler’s mouth watered, and taste like metal.

A line of chain-linked men make their way through the halls. People in their cells start becoming rowdy and hectic. An act to scare the newbies. It doesn’t work. Tyler’s praying again, and again and again, he wants words. “I deserve this.” He mutters.

“Joseph.”

He sits up and flinches at the cell bars yet again, he’ll never get used to it. He sees guards and no inmate “Wh-“He ticks “Where is he?” He stands. There are at least eight prison guards standing at the entrance of this cell. “Does he have to make this stupid promise? I can take care of myself.” Tyler looks around behind the guards and catches a glimpse of candyfloss pink.

“Tyler, as you seem quite…” the guard looks around the cell at different papers of drawings and sheet music "Innocent, for someone accused of murder, we trust you to have this new inmate in your cell.” Tyler grips his throat “Right?” His voice cracks. The guards step aside as candyfloss pink walks in. “This is inmate Dun, Joshua Dun.” The guy smirks at his own name. “If you are to cause any harm and or attempt to take his life, there will be immediate action, understood?” Tyler grips his neck. He nods.

 

-

 

“Arthur Miller?” Joshua says, head tilted sideways. Tyler follows his eyes and looks at the book resting on his pillow “Oh, it’s this book I studied last year, it really got to me.” Joshua nods “I don’t really read much, what is it about?” His eyes don’t peel away from the book. “Some guy who has to make this crucial decision leading to the death of twenty one pilots.” Joshua nods again, “A little morbid.” This makes Tyler snort “Says the guy currently in prison.” Joshua looks up at Tyler. Tyler can’t seem to decipher Joshua’s expression. “You’ll never know the psychopath sitting next to you, Joshua.” He stares blankly at Tyler “You’ll never know the murderer sitting next to you either, also call me Josh.” Tyler’s eyes sink into his skull slightly, he grips his neck.

Tyler prays again. “I deserve it.” He sighs. “You deserve what?” Josh sits up facing his new cellmate. Tyler doesn’t turn, his eyes are red from crying mid prayer, and he doesn’t want Josh to see. “I don’t deserve God’s response, I always pray but God wouldn’t want to waste his time on me.” He slumps onto his knees and grips his throat. “You’re religious?” Tyler can feel Josh looking at him; his eyes are still red giving him no intention to turn. “I live in hope.” Tyler subtly sniffs.

 

-

 

“Why are you in here?” Josh turns facing Tyler who’s currently laying on his back staring at the ceiling, he doesn’t turn again. “I killed four people that meant a lot to me.” He wants to grip onto his neck again but restrains, Josh hums.

“Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you in here?”

“Originally I was sentenced for breaking and entering, I think you only get a year for that, but I was involved in a prison murder and had added time to my sentence, then they moved me to this prison but I don’t know why.”

“Prison murder?”

“Stuff got pretty bad and people accused me of things that weren’t true so there was a small fight going on so this guy was threatening me with a knife from the kitchens, I got the knife off him and killed him. I’m not sure if you like graphic detail but it was amazing.”

“Amazing? You killed somebody.”

“And you’ve killed four.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t spectacular or amazing.”

“Were any of them trying to kill you?”

“No.”

“Exactly, I was defending myself.”

“I wasn’t exactly killing them on purpose either.”

“Okay, Joseph.”

“It’s Tyler.”


	2. We Don't Deal with Outsiders

Tyler sighs as he fastens his tie “Maybe not.” He tosses it back in the drawer. So far he’s tried on five different buttoned up shirts and ended up stuck choosing between two types of jeans. He wanted to look smart for his date. He thought of his date. He gripped his throat. “Maybe if I pray, tonight will turn out amazing and I will be thankful, hear that God? I will be thankful.” He mumbles to himself and sits at the foot of his bed. “Dear God, I’m so nervous for this date with Chris, I know you’re always there for me man. I’m thankful. Please make sure tonight is amazing, please?” He felt desperate but he wanted tonight to be the best.

-

Tyler leaves and sees Chris leaning against a streetlight, he was dressed up casual unlike Tyler who was balancing strongly between almost casual and very formal.

“Hey.” Chris smiles, the cool air danced with his breath.

“Hey.” Tyler smiled and stood away from the light to make his blush go unnoticed. “So what’s the plan?”

Chris smiled holding two tickets for a movie. “You said you went to see this with your sister a couple weeks ago, and she made you watch it another three more times right?” He laughs.

Tyler grunts “Seriously? Unbelievable!” He yells adding a slight giggle. “Love ya, Ty.” Chris grabs Tyler’s hand. Tyler grips his throat adding a laugh.

-

“Honestly man, I can’t explain to you how much I hate that movie.” Tyler shakes his head with disapproval as they leave the theatre. “You love it really, don’t deny it.” Chris looks at Tyler as he smiles. “No, man honestly, it’s a terrible movie.” Tyler glares jokingly “I know that’s why I got the tickets; I wanted to see how much you hated it. It’s pretty funny if you ask me.” He nudges Tyler in the arm laughing.

They both sit at a park bench eating the remnants of the popcorn. It was quiet. Tyler grips his throat and gulps subtly. “So Tyler, what’s your favourite season?” Tyler looks over “My favourite season?” He snorts “Yeah, like, winter or summer or?” Chris looks down at the popcorn. “Probably summer, no, spring or fall… Winter makes me sad and I get real bad migraines during summer.” Chris laughs “So spring or fall then?” They share a laugh, and then it’s quiet, except for the comforting crunch of popcorn.

This date is going well until Tyler has the visions of Chris, he’s noticed them before but they were only minor and he could always push it back, but when it’s visions of his boyfriend in horrid and gruesome situations, it’s too much for him to handle.

“His blood, imagine it all over your carpet.” The voices will say.

Tyler flinches and gropes his neck, “What’s wrong?” Chris asks, “Hm?” Tyler stares ahead “Oh, it’s nothing; I’ve just never been on a date before.” Chris smiles and pulls Tyler in from the side, placing his arm over his shoulder. “You’re a weird one, Tyler.” “I’m not weird!”

Silence.

“Don’t call me that.”

-

“Look Ty, she’s just a friend.” Chris sighs and wipes the coffee counter, Tyler grunts and paces back and forth then slams his hands on the coffee shop windows, making Chris jump. “Do you think I’m stupid? You never hang out with me anymore, I know we’ve been dating for just over a year now and you want to hang out with others, but it’s me, Chris!” Tyler slumps into a chair “I need constant reassurance and attention from you, but you don’t talk to me for days at a time, you’re always hanging out with her!” It’s quiet. “Tyler, she works here, we’re just friends.” Tyler stares at him “Anyway be quiet, she’s at the back and she’ll be back soon. Honestly she’s lovely, don’t make her feel bad, Ty.” Tyler shrugs.

“Slam his face on the counter.” Oh God.

“Whatever.” He shrugs “I’ll be in the car.”

Tyler sits in the car and waits, he turns on the radio and dives into whatever song plays, he can’t think of anything bad. Tap tap he looks at Chris who’s signalling to put the window down. “Hey Ty, I’ll be walking her home actually, her dad can’t pick her up and it’s getting late so-““Fine.” Tyler puts the window back up and drives off.

“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” He slams his hands on the wheel “He’s mine, he’s meant to be mine!”

-

Tyler parks on the curb right next to the bench they had their first date, he stares at the wooden piece of crap that Tyler remarks, with no feeling expressed on his face. “I hate this feeling. Why do I have to feel anger so easily? It drives me insane; I want to do terrible things like this.” He rests his head on the wheel. He looks up, down the road he finds Chris, and he’s with her. She must live around here then. He watches as Chris walks her to her door, they chat, and then he kisses her. Tyler’s eyes widen as he witnesses the truth before him. He continues to stare as Chris makes it down the road.

“Do it.” They say.

“I’m getting to it.” He says.

Chris takes a step off the curb and Tyler’s engine starts, “Do it!” They yell “I am!” Tyler cries as he pushes down on the pedal. And he goes blank; he keeps driving with a man on his windshield, and then breaks. Tyler gets out the car and looks around for witnesses, no one. How did no one witness this? He looks at Chris’ body that has rolled off the windshield, “Oh God!” Tyler screams, and then looks for anyone who is now a witness, again, no one. How? “I need to take you to the hospital, I’m so sorry.” Tyler cries handling Chris into the backseat.

Tyler drives and drives, he passes the hospital, he keeps going, and he looks only ahead. “Right, do I Breaking Bad this? No! I can’t just take him home and hack him up and put him in my bathtub and dissolve him with acid, no!” He taps vigorously on the wheel “Maybe dump him in the woods? No! I’ll be caught out.” Tap tap tap. He grips his throat. He stops at the woods and drags the body to the lake, “Well done, Tyler.” They say “Not now, please, not now.” He looks around for something heavy, a bunch of rocks to stuff in Chris’ pockets. He drags the body until he’s waist deep in water and plunges the body down. “What the fuck, what the fuck have I done?” He waddles through the water and sits beside the lake, he looks up at the stars, “God, “ he clasps his hands together “I’m going to hell aren’t I?”


End file.
